


Coffee and Cream

by To_Each_His_Own



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a potty mouth, Coffee Shops, Dean is a flirt, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Starbucks lovers, barista!cas, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Each_His_Own/pseuds/To_Each_His_Own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shops just weren't Dean's thing. And yet, there he was. Again. Stuck in a long ass line behind a girl who wouldn't put down her damn cellphone long enough to decide whether or not she wanted a pumpkin spice latte or a pumpkin spice frappucino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cream

Coffee shops just weren't Dean's thing. Honestly, he didn't understand why they were _anyone's_ thing. Loud, busy, obnoxious, and damn it if they didn't mess up his order every. single. time. Was it really that hard to put black coffee in a little paper cup and give him a couple packets of sugar? And if he had to tell another one of those greasy haired hipsters that his name was Dean, not Bean, one more time he swore to God he was gonna freaking _lose it_.

And yet, there he was. Again. Stuck in a long ass line behind a girl who wouldn't put down her damn cellphone long enough to decide whether or not she wanted a pumpkin spice latte or a pumpkin spice frappucino. He sighed. Man, did he hate teenagers.

"Okay, so, I kind of want both...but I kind of don't want _either_  at the same time if you feel me." The girl in front of him said as she scanned the menu that was suspended behind the barista. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Damn it, some of us have got shit to _do_. Pick something or get out of line, kid." Dean barely resisted screaming at her. Barely. Though he had to admit the look of absolute shock on her face, and then the angry blush as she hurriedly said her order was almost worth it. _Almost._  At least he'd made it through the line.

And holy shit was he not prepared for what he saw when he got to the register. 

"Good morning. What can I get for you today?" He was face to face with a pair of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and a gravely voice that stirred something deep inside of him. As cheesy and cliché as it sounded, it was like time had slowed down and everything had faded around him or insert some other lame ass romantic trope. God, that man was a piece of art.

"Sir?" The barista, Cas, his name tag read, jerked him out of his thoughts, and Dean was reminded that he was in line at a coffee shop, holding up the line, and staring like an idiot at the stubbled man with the beautiful eyes.  _Oh,  the irony._

"Oh, uh sorry, can I just get a small black coffee?" 

"Sure thing, sir. Can I get a name?"

"You can call me whatever you like, baby." He winked, and Cas blushed slightly and nervously fiddled with the paper cup and sharpie in his hand. Score one for Dean Winchester, smoothest man in the world. He ignored the impatient groan of the man behind him. Maybe if the dude hadn't spent so much time dousing himself in cheap cologne he wouldn't be in such a hurry.

Cas gave another nervous, adorable smile and chuckled. "I do need an actual name so I can call you when your coffee is ready."

"How about I give you my number and you can call me when you get off?"

The man behind him groaned again. "How about you give him a name so you can get the fuck out of line." Well that was rude and uncalled for.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." 

"Okay, that'll be $3.75." Dean pulled out a ten and handed it over to a still blushing Cas. Another wink. "Keep the change." And then he walked over to the side counter with an added bit of swagger to his step and waited for his name to be called. He might be getting laid tonight!

Not even the glare of the bitch from earlier could dampen his mood. But boy, was glad when her name was called (ugh Tinsley. Of course she was a Tinsley), and she grabbed her girly, frothy, frou-frou drink and left. Damn, she had a nice ass though. What a waste.

While he waited his mind kept going back to the barista. To those beautiful blue eyes, to the way his blush slowly creeped across his face and spread down his neck, to the stubbled covered jaw. He'd always had a thing for guys with stubble. It drove him crazy. And that voice. It was goddamn _sexy_. Everything about him was. 

Huh. Maybe coffee shops were his thing.

"Bean? Bean Westchester? "

Okay, so maybe they werent.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet that came to me. I'm trying to write everything that comes to mind, even if it's awful, to try and work through what seems to be a permanent writer's block


End file.
